Late!
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Ryan and Keith are late but that doesn't stop Keith's dirty and very bored mind... -Celtic Thunder mainly Keith Harkin and Ryan Kelly-


(This a one-shot that DOES NOT go with my "I didn't know" those of you who don't know, Ryan is okay and will re-join the CT lads in the fall for the Canadian-American tour. Thank God above Ryan is alright and I will confess I have put many prayers toward his recovery and I hope you do the same for that AMAZING man. So in dedication to him I write this fan-fiction.)

"We're gonna be late..."Keith said non-chalant from the passenger side for the hundreth time.  
"No we're not." I growled back.  
"Do ye' want me te' call? I'm pretty sure they won't mind." Keith turned his eyes out the window and watched the passing street.  
"There's no need because we're not gonna be late!" I growled again. The surfer rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. I was driving a little bit faster then I should have been but I didn't want te' be late especially when it would have been me' fault.  
"It's okay ,Ryan, te' be late." He turned toward me with a smirk on his face, an evil smirk that knew why we were gonna be late.  
"We're not late, yet..." I didn't look back at him because I know if I did I might just admit he was right.  
"Okay, so did ye' remember ye' wallet?" He asked that smirk stilled residing on his lips. I quickly patted down me' pockets and realized that nope I didn't remember at all. I looked at him for a second and quickly said.  
"No I didn't but we don't have time te' go back."  
"Good thing I remembered then..." He reached into his tight leather jacket that was black and clung te' his lightly toned body and pulled out the small folding piece of leather that was me' wallet. His golden blonde hair proving quite a contrast te' the awestriking blue eyes that were electric on his pale complexion. "Thank ye'." I gently took it from his hands and slipped it back into me' pocket.  
"Ye'r welcome." Keith smiled at himself then looked back out the window. I thought Keith's antics were over but clearly I didn't truely think about the fact Keith was me' boyfriend and had the hormones of a teenager. At first he innocently kept his hand out of me' sight till I noticed a light pressure on me' tigh closest te' him. At first I just brushed it off easily and without much trouble, but after a minute or two it was back. His palm stayed flattened as his index finger traced small circles on the inside of me' leg. I removed his hand once again and he cracked a little chuckle but again after a minute his sinfull hand was back.  
"Keith! Seriously we don't have time te' do this." I said removing it again and instead going peacefully his hand laced through mine.  
"Funny, I said the same thing about an hour ago and ye' didn't care then." Keith pointed out this very true fact with his evil smile plastering te' his face as the moonlight clipped strains of white across our bodies. "I'm pretty sure I said 'Ry, we can't we need te' be at Emmet's soon' and ye' just pushed me into the shower wall whispering 'com'on just a little bit of craic(fun) while ye'r soaking wet and not wearing clothes'." I chuckled at Keith's imatation of me' voice. "Then ye' gently kissed me as ye' sta-"  
"-seriously Keith. I can't mess around right now I'm DRIVING." I cut him off and pointed out another fact as the memory of our little shower craic played in me' head taking a straining toll on me' jeans.  
"Com'on Ry we have done way worse then a little touching while ye' were driving." He smiled as he was completely facing him.  
"Not at night we haven't." I growled as I wanted his touch so bad, but I would much rather we didn't wreck.  
"Okay, okay." Keith gave up and pouted a little as he turned back out the window. He clearly wasn't actualy upset, he just liked teasing me with his pouty lips then I just wanted te'- No! I can't think about what I wanted te' do te' Keith. Again I don't want te' wreck. The rest of the car ride was absolute ifreann (hell)! Me' aching manhood strained through me' jeans as his sinfull touch seemed te' burn into me' skin as I tried te' repress what I knew he could do. As we got a little closer te' Emmet's house Keith's phone lit up and he read the text message aloud.  
"Em says that him and Neil are going te' get somethings and they will be back soon and just wait in the house for them." Keith smirked as he read and I knew he was going te' be testing me' willpower soon. As I expected the second I turned off the car in Emmet's driveway, which was luckily behind his house so nobody could see us unless ye' pulled in, Keith got back te' his playful mischeif. He gently ran his hand across the waist of the belt of I was wearing and tugged at the buckle. "we have some time-" Before he could contuine his sentence I assulted his mouth with a little te' much force as I lightly bit his lower lip hungrilly. Honestly, ye would think Keith and I were tenagers.  
I won't tell ye' what we did but basically ye' just need te' know that Keith and I were naked in the backseat of me' car when Emmet came up and knocked on the steamed up glass.  
"Ye' guys better come inside before Paul shows up. He chuckled at his own joke as him and his boyfriend(Neil) carried in the beer and ale they bought.I chuckled as I looked down at me' surfer who had just proven that he knew how te' say me' name VERY loud. His cheeks flushed as the fact his two friends just saw him get dominated like a little bitch sank into his head.  
"Ye' heard 'em we better get dressed before Paul shows up and won't let us live this down." I chuckled at him and gently kissed his lips again before whispering into his ear. "Remember ye'r mo dhaor gra'(my love slave)." He gently hit me' arm as we fumbled te' put on our clothes back on which seemed harder then when we took them off.  
"Maybe next time I should make us late a different way so that we don't have free time..." He was blushing madly as I got out of me' car and kissed the top of his head.  
"Really? I enjoyed the little show." Paul laughed deeply as he walked up the drive. We were gonna be in for a LONG night full of teasing and jokes. 


End file.
